


Магия

by ka_mai



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Магия

– Если ты хоть как-то. Прокомментируешь. Хоть одно слово. Скажешь, – он делает паузы в странных местах, но по Шкале Странностей Ватануки это где-то баллов пятнадцать из ста. – Я тебя. Превращу. В изваяние острова Пасхи. Никто не заметит разницы.  
Домеки вообще-то молчит и не очень понимает, почему Ватануки так нервничает из-за простого задания.  
– Это необходимо, чтобы я мог увидеть твоими глазами вместилище духа, – продолжает Ватануки уже нормально. – Тогда ты почувствуешь, что руку притягивает какой-нибудь предмет – это может быть что угодно: картина, или книга, или ящик, или ваза, или...  
Ну да. К чему вся эта болтовня? Ватануки не выходит из Магазина, а Домеки сам не отыщет нужную вещь среди хлама в заброшенном и, по слухам, облюбованном призраками особняке на окраине Адати.  
Заклинание связи так заклинание связи. Их между ними немало.  
Ватануки вздыхает так тяжко, будто Юко-сан послала его за выпивкой третий раз за ночь, а не он посылает Домеки за очередной волшебной штукой.  
Он отпивает из чайной чашки ярко-зелёный отвар и говорит:  
– Глаза закрой.  
Потом подходит очень близко, даже слишком близко, – и Домеки чувствует мягкое прикосновение губ сначала к одному веку, затем ко второму, совсем мимолётно, от Ватануки пахнет срезанной травой, веки жжёт теплом – это всё отвар виноват, только он.  
Сто двадцать по шкале из ста.  
Потом Ватануки хватает Домеки за запястье и точно так же целует раскрытую ладонь. На ней остаются зелёная светящаяся полоска, которая быстро гаснет, будто впитываясь в кожу.   
– Выметайсянемедленнотебечтонечемзаняться, – шипит Ватануки, отворачиваясь. Все паузы он, должно быть, использовал до этого, и теперь получаются только такие слова-предложения. – Еслитыненайдёшьвместилищедухаянебудутебякормитьмесяцподряд.  
Домеки решает, что разумнее промолчать. 

Он приносит Ватануки фарфоровую статуэтку – то ли бурундука, то ли белку, с отбитым хвостом. Судя по довольному виду Ватануки, это именно то, что было нужно; он что-то шепчет, улыбаясь и гладя фигурку, словно живого зверька.  
В ожидании ужина Домеки долго торчит в ванной, умывается пару раз и трёт руки мылом целую минуту. Смывает пену и снова трёт. Ему кажется, колдовские отпечатки на самом деле остались, притаились внутри, хотя давно должны были пропасть. Это какой-то побочный эффект, может, Домеки передалась чужая нервозность – он чувствует себя странно.  
Когда после ужина Ватануки разливает по чашечкам саке и спрашивает, не заметил ли Домеки что-нибудь необычное в том доме, он отвечает:  
– Там – нет. Но мне кажется, твоё заклинание всё ещё действует.  
– Быть того не может! – восклицает Ватануки и смотрит так, точно это Домеки во всём виноват, а не наоборот. – То, что я никогда раньше не пробовал, не значит, что я где-то напортачил! Я легко тебе докажу, ничего уже не действует, вот сейчас...  
Домеки берёт его за руку, тянет к себе и приникает губами к ладони, возвращая ритуальный жест.  
– Ой, – говорит Ватануки, и больше ничего не говорит, что по Шкале Странностей расценивается баллов в девяноста.  
Домеки не уверен, что дело в новом заклинании. Их между ними слишком много, чтобы можно было сказать точно.  
Ватануки закрывает глаза, и Домеки подаётся вперёд. Чьё это было желание – уже не имеет никакого значения.


End file.
